<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas with the Blacks by moonshine623</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712583">Christmas with the Blacks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine623/pseuds/moonshine623'>moonshine623</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solemnly Swear [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Christmas, Coming Out, Cousins, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Siblings, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshine623/pseuds/moonshine623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, Sirius dreads going back home. This year is no different. Christmas was never a happy occasion.</p><p>Or, the Black cousins reunite for the end of the year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange &amp; Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks, Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black, Sirius Black &amp; Andromeda Black Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solemnly Swear [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2292170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is a short ficlet about Sirius' Christmas aged twelve, when he was in the second year. It'll be around 6-8 chapters. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius woke up from his nap to the sound of his mother's screeching. It wasn't too unusual in the Black residence, but today it was especially fevered. <em>Good</em>.</p><p>"SIRIUS! It's five o'clock!" Walburga screamed, and fear shot through Sirius before he reminded himself that was exactly how she <em>wanted</em> him to react, and now that he was in the middle of his second year, he refused to take it anymore.</p><p>He swung out of bed and pulled on jeans and a red and gold striped sweater loaned from James. His mother might or might not set it on fire, but seeing her get angry was a bonus. James would forgive him.</p><p>Sirius' room, the only chamber he could stand in this godforsaken house, was bedecked in gaudy red and gold Christmas ornaments, much to his parents' lividity. A Gryffindor banner was stretched over his bed, his walls were plastered with posters of Muggle bands, and there was a stack of records in the corner, gifted from Andromeda, Peter, and Remus.</p><p>"SIRIUS BLACK!" his mother screeched again, and Sirius hurried downstairs, flipping the bird to the portraits of his rotten old ancestors. His new Doc Martens stomped on the centuries-old wood, a souvenir from the Marauders' expedition to a Muggle town close by Hogwarts one weekend (against the rules, of course).</p><p>"<em>What</em> are you wearing," his mother hissed once seeing his gear. "Go change into those chartreuse robes. The ones Regulus has a matching set of."</p><p>Sirius sucked on his teeth before answering. "No."</p><p>"Pardon?" Walburga turned to face him properly. "I will not have my son parading around in those awful Muggle clothing, <em>especially</em> in those colours. Go and change at once. I won't ask again."</p><p>Sirius steeled himself internally. "You won't have to, because I'm not changing."</p><p>Before he could even brace himself, a hard slap landed across his face. Cheek stinging, eyes watering, he continued to stare resolutely at his mother. "You insolent-"</p><p>Much to Sirius' relief, the doorbell clanged throughout the ancient bones of the house, and his mother rose to greet their guests, leaving Sirius behind. He got up and hurried after her, bumping into Regulus in the hall. His brother was obediently wearing the green dress robes Walburga had instructed, and Sirius wrinkled his nose. "Prick."</p><p>His little brother looked at him, slightly hurt, but before the conversation could continue, Orion Black caught sight of his sons. His jaw tightened at the sight of his eldest child, which sent a thrill of satisfaction through Sirius. His father didn't get angry easily, but he could tell his attire ticked the Black patriarch off royally.</p>
<hr/><p>Sirius' aunt Druella and uncle Cygnus had never liked him much, but then again, the feeling was entirely mutual. More interesting by far were the sight of his cousins.</p><p>Bellatrix was the eldest, with the family's dark, luscious hair. She wore hers long and curly and carried herself with a certain arrogance that came with being the eldest cousin, in her seventh year of Hogwarts.</p><p>Narcissa was next, her usually black and wavy hair charmed platinum blonde and ironed straight. Sirius had seen her with her boyfriend, the Malfoy bloke, and it was fairly obvious she was trying to resemble his family. She was only in the fifth year, but it seemed as though she would go on to wed him.</p><p>Sirius' favourite cousin was last. Andromeda stood out with naturally brown hair chopped short. She had an easy grin on her face as she caught his eye, and Sirius felt calmed by the thought that she would be there for the rest of the holidays. She was in the sixth year, but Sirius dreaded the time she would undoubtedly leave the Black family and forge her own way in the world. Perhaps he could convince her to take him in, though it seemed unlikely.</p><p>"Druella, Cygnus. How lovely to see you all," his mother said, kissing her brother and sister-in-law on the cheek in that fancy way Sirius had no desire to repeat. He was forced to, however, by his father's stern gaze.</p><p>After all the painful greetings had elapsed, the family moved into the dreary sitting room as the house-elves dragged the luggage inside the house. Orion took the best armchair, and the adults occupied the others, shooing the children out.</p><p>"What <em>are</em> you wearing, Sirius," Bellatrix admonished once they were out in the corridor. "Just because you're in - <em>that house</em> - doesn't mean that you have to <em>advertise</em> it all the time."</p><p>Sirius scowled. "In case you haven't noticed, this entire fucking house is <em>drenched</em> in green-"</p><p>"Scourgify," Bellatrix enunciated calmly, and Sirius immediately choked on suds pouring out of his mouth. "Watch your tongue in the presence of elders and betters, Sirius."</p><p>"Bella, stop it," Andromeda said sharply. "Just because you're of age now doesn't mean you can do whatever you like."</p><p>"Actually, it means I can do exactly as I like," Bellatrix countered, a sort of sharp-edged malice emitting from her, almost as if she was coming alive with the conflict. "What are you going to do about it?"</p><p>Andromeda stepped forward threateningly. "I'll-"</p><p>"Both of you, please stop," Narcissa broke in. "And Bella, you'd better lift the charm soon, because he's about to suffocate." Sirius was on his knees, struggling for breath.</p><p>"Finite," Bellatrix said lazily, waving her wand at her cousin, and Sirius immediately sagged, gasping for breath. "I hope that taught you a lesson."</p><p>Sirius opened his mouth, eager to retort, when Regulus cut him off, no doubt wanting to calm the waters. "Cissy, I like what you've done to your hair."</p><p>Narcissa smiled grimly. "Thanks, Regulus. My parents don't share your sentiment, unfortunately."</p><p>"That's because it looks cheap," Bellatrix interjected, leaning against the wall. "Your hair was so beautiful before. Changing it, altering it, seems artificial, like something Mudbloods would do to change their appearances."</p><p>Narcissa turned towards her sister, eyes flashing. "It does not look cheap."</p><p>Sirius found himself in the rare position of agreeing with his eldest cousin. "We all know you're doing it to impress your boyfriend, Cissy," he drawled, enjoying the reaction it pulled from her.</p><p>"Shut up," she hissed. "Lucius has nothing to do with this. I changed my hair out of my own free will, and I don't see what business it is of any of yours."</p><p>"Tell that to <em>her</em>," Sirius nodded at Bellatrix. "Interfering with my clothes."</p><p>Bellatrix narrowed her eyes. "Your clothes are symbols of-"</p><p>"Let's do something else," Regulus interrupted quickly, before it could turn into an argument about beliefs, one that was certain to turn ugly very quickly. "How about you unpack? Sirius and I will show you to your rooms."</p><p>"You go," Sirius said, glaring at his cousins. "I'll stay here."</p><p>Not wanting any more conflict, Regulus left, his three cousins trailing him and house-elves struggling with the massive trunks the girls had brought.</p>
<hr/><p>Sirius meandered around, trying not to look too suspicious. When he was certain his cousins and brother were safely upstairs, he sidled up to the sitting room door and pressed his ear against the keyhole. There was a large chance he would be caught, but he didn't really care.</p><p>"...going to be an uprising," Uncle Cygnus' voice echoed. "My contacts in the Ministry are quite sure of it. This false tolerance the Minister is spreading, it only serves to divide wizards from what truly makes us ourselves - our blood. Mudbloods are merely here to infiltrate, to poison. When the time comes, we shall have to take the right side."</p><p>"Black is going to be a valuable name to have," Orion agreed, and Sirius heard some shuffling. "What is the plan for the Mudbloods, once the revolution takes place?"</p><p>"Extermination, I hope," Walburga's voice was far too gleeful.</p><p>"This is such a dreary topic," Sirius' aunt sighed, and he could imagine her twirling a tendril of her hair between her fingers, just like Bellatrix did. "Can we discuss something more cheerful, please? Walburga, how have you gotten along with Sirius' engagement?"</p><p>Sirius nearly fell over, but managed to keep himself upright. <em>Engagement?</em></p><p>"I'm not so sure about that, Druella," Orion said. "He is only twelve. It seems a little young for engagement."</p><p>"But he is so - <em>wilful</em>," Walburga argued. "It is vital that we make a suitable match for him before he runs off and finds some - hick just to embarrass the family."</p><p>"We shall have to choose the right girl," Orion said, and though his voice was quiet, it put an end to that conversation. "Now, should we find the children? It is quite time for dinner."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andromeda's secret is revealed. Sirius reveals his own to her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Black family sat at the long rectangular dining table, being served by the house-elves. Orion was seated at the head, with Cygnus and Walburga on either side of him. The family was seated in descending order, with Sirius and Regulus sitting opposite each other at the foot of the table. The position across from the patriarch remained empty.</p><p>Sirius poked at his roast beef as his mother cross-examined his cousins. Andromeda and Bellatrix seemed to be holding up reasonably well, but Narcissa was floundering under Walburga's intrusive questions.</p><p>"I'm... not entirely sure who Lucius' grandmother is," she stuttered, eyes pleading for help. "But he is a pureblood, through and through."</p><p>"Has he shown you his family tree?" Walburga inquired, and Sirius wanted to laugh. <em>Family tree?</em> Were they serious?</p><p>"He has promised to," Narcissa said faintly, and Walburga sat back in her chair, clearly unimpressed.</p><p>"Well, Cissy's boyfriend is practically Merlin compared to Dromeda's," Bellatrix interjected maliciously, and her middle sister turned to her, eyes wide open in indignance.</p><p>All the adults pounced on Andromeda. "Who?" Druella demanded, gripping her daughter's arm tightly. "I didn't know you were going out with anybody."</p><p>"Mother," Andromeda said through gritted teeth, trying to prise her forearm out of her mother's vice-like grip. "Can we discuss this later?"</p><p>Sirius had perked up, knowing exactly who Bellatrix was talking about. Andromeda's boyfriend was a Hufflepuff in the year above. Aside from coming from an undesirable house, he was also a Muggleborn.</p><p>Bellatrix smirked, clearly delighted by the turn the conversation was taking. "His name is Tonks. Ted Tonks."</p><p>Orion frowned, trying to place the surname. "It's not familiar to me. Certainly not one of the twenty-eight."</p><p>"That's because he's not," Andromeda snapped, finally succeeding in ripping her arm out of her mother's hold.</p><p>"He's a Mudblood," Bellatrix added poisonously, and Sirius could see his favourite cousin finally snap.</p><p>"Learn when to keep your mouth shut, Bella," Andromeda hissed.</p><p>Sirius looked around the table, noting the expressions on the adults' faces, and grabbed Andromeda's hand, which was hanging next to him. "Drommie, shhhh," he whispered frantically, panic rising in his chest.</p><p>She looked at him, confused. "Sirius, what? I'm fine-"</p><p>"They might hurt you-"</p><p>"Andromeda. Is this true?" her father's voice thundered.</p><p>Andromeda blanched, turning to him. "Yes. It's true."</p><p>"A Mudblood?" Druella breathed, looking faint. "Andromeda - <em>why</em>?"</p><p>"He's funny, and sweet, and smart," she said fiercely, rising to her feet. "And he doesn't judge people-"</p><p>"Go upstairs. <em>Now</em>." Cygnus' no-nonsense voice echoed, and she didn't protest, dragging her chair back with a loud screech and storming out of the room. Sirius could hear her footsteps echoing on the staircase.</p><p>He was stunned. Andromeda's mother had been sitting right beside her, and she hadn't even been slapped? If Sirius had revealed something like that, he would be whipped, or at the very least locked in the basement for the day. And Andromeda's father had merely sent her to her room.</p><p>The table was silent except for the clink of silverware against porcelain. Walburga's jaw was clenched tightly shut, and with a horribly sick feeling remembered what his mother had threatened earlier. <em>Engagement</em>.</p><p>"What are we to do about this, Cygnus?" Druella said despairingly. "We can't allow her to go on like this."</p><p>"We shall discuss this later." Sirius' uncle said heavily.</p>
<hr/><p>Sirius smuggled some pudding up to Andromeda's room in a clean handkerchief, knocking on the door.</p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p>"It's just me," Sirius said, and she opened the door. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine," she sighed, closing the door and flopping on the bed.</p><p>"Did they - do anything to you?"</p><p>Andromeda frowned, sitting up. "What d'you mean?"</p><p>He rubbed his lips together, suddenly worried that he had said too much. "You know. Punish you?"</p><p>Andromeda snorted humourlessly. "I'm sure Mother will come up with some scheme to get me married off early, and my owl, records, Muggle clothes, and money will disappear. And Bella will be tasked with keeping me away from Ted in Hogwarts, something she'd be all too gleeful to do, obviously."</p><p>Sirius blinked at her. "That's... that's all?"</p><p>His cousin squinted at him. "Well, that seems like plenty to me. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"No reason," Sirius said quickly, still reeling with the information she had divulged. "Just... wanted to make sure you'd be ok."</p><p>"I'll be fine." She was still peering at him worriedly. "Everything's alright, Sirius, isn't it?"</p><p>"Yes, 'course," Sirius handed her the hanky. "I got you some pudding."</p><p>Andromeda beamed at him, her natural good temper shining through. "Thanks, you're a darling. Can we go to your room? You do still have the records I gave you last Christmas?"</p><p>"For now," Sirius grumbled, and they got up and crossed the corridor.</p><p>Andromeda picked a record out, smiling gently. "This is Ted's favourite." She turned it over for him to look at.</p><p>"Elton John," Sirius read out. "What song is it?"</p><p>Andromeda placed the record on the player and set the needle to the right song. "Ready?"</p><p>"Ready," Sirius said, and the song began playing. Andromeda grabbed his hands and began swaying with him to the music.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>It's a little bit funny</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This feeling inside</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm not one of those who can easily hide</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don't have much money, but boy if I did</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>"Ted sang this to me, you know," Andromeda sighed, her eyes gazing towards the ceiling. "He promised that we would run away once we were seventeen. Just the two of us."</p><p>Sirius smiled. "He sounds nice."</p><p>"He is," she said dreamily. "You'll like him. You're probably the only one in this family who's invited to the wedding."</p><p>"I want that," Sirius said suddenly. "I want someone who's willing to take all of me, the good parts and the bad."</p><p>Andromeda ruffled his hair. "You'll find her."</p><p>Sirius looked up and met his cousin's grey eyes. The eyes that mirrored his own. "...Drommie, I need to tell you something."</p><p>She frowned. "What is it?" she pulled him down and they sat on the bed, Elton John's music still drifting around the room.</p><p>"I..." the full force of what he was about to do hit him squarely in the chest. Was he really going to risk alienating the only member of his family he actually liked?</p><p>"Sirius, whatever it is, you can tell me."</p><p>"I..." The words seemed to be stuck in his chest. "I'm..." tears sprung to his eyes. Why couldn't he say it? "I'm..." he exhaled shakily, steeling himself. <em>I'm...</em> Godric's sake, he couldn't even say it in his own head.</p><p>"Spit it out," Andromeda said good-naturedly.</p><p>"I'm queer," he burst out, then immediately regretted it as Andromeda's eyes bugged.</p><p>"You're <em>what</em>?" she said loudly, then clapped her hand over her mouth.</p><p>He searched her face frantically. "Please don't - please don't abandon me."</p><p>She stayed silent, her clouded eyed wide, breathing through her nose.</p><p>"Say something, Drommie," Sirius begged. Anything was better than the silence, even screaming and slapping him in the face and storming downstairs to tell all their relatives. "Please." The tears that had been building up finally fell, running down his cheeks. He sniffled, scrubbing at his nose with his sleeve.</p><p>Andromeda's expression changed to one of guilty horror. "Oh, Sirius, don't cry," she said, and hugged him to her, squishing him tightly against her body. He completely broke down, sobbing into her shirt, having not been lovingly hugged since James left him on Platform 9 3/4. "I love you, ok? And if you like boys instead of girls - well, then we'll just have to find you a brilliant bloke."</p><p>"Thank you," he mumbled, sniffling and wiping his eyes.</p><p>"Nothing's changed," she promised. "I love you just the same."</p><p>"Love you, Drommie."</p><p>She kissed the top of his head as the song ended.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you don't mind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you don't mind</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That I put down in the words</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How wonderful life is while you're in the world</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I'm singing that last line to you," Andromeda said quietly, as the last chords of the song played.</p><p>"Back at you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song is 'Your Song' by Elton John.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>